A Story In The Future
by Myotisman
Summary: In the future, Tai and Sora have a heavy relationship and everything seems to be going smooth till Hellmon sends his dark forces to destroy the real world.


A clock in a small apartment changed to 8:00 am. "That was 'Is Anybody Home' by 'Our Lady Peace.' Next we've got some KoRn but first the weather." Sora's hand reached toward the clock. "Shut the hell up!" Sora slammed the clock with her fist. Tai's arm reached up and clasped Sora around the waist. She turned around and kissed him. "Come on we better get up. We're supposed to meet Matt and the others at the 'The Java Shop' at 8:30." They got up, got dressed, made-out for the 3 minutes extra, and started walking to the Java Cafe well replying "Fuck you" to the woman in the room beside theirs complaining about the loud noises coming from their room last night. They got to the cafe, ordered a "cup of joe", and sat down at a table with Matt, T.K., Joe, Izzy, Kari, and Mimi. "Hey guys" said Matt. "So whats up?" "Not much. So what do we want to do today." "I wanna go to the mall and get some new make up. I'm almost out." "Some people never change. And your one of them Mimi." "Hey I wouldn't be talking you little pest cause I can beat the shit out of you. I may not like to break a nail but I'd be willing to if it was to beat you up. Keep in mind I'm 21 and your 17." "Well I could beat you up and hes my little brother so I wouldn't mess with him." "Come on lets stop fighting. I've got to study so we've got to do whatever soon." "Come on. Ease back its the weekend." "Look if I don't get through college my dad is gonna..." "Shut the hell up!" "Cool back a little Joe" "I guess you're right. I need to cool down." "So for the second time what do we want to do?" "We could go see a movie or something." "Yeah, but what movie?" "We could see Jurassic Park 14." "Hey that reminds me. I wonder whats going on back in the Digiworld?" "I don't know we haven't seen our Digimon for 11 years." "Hey maybe it would be a flashback if we saw the movie." "Okay lets go." "You are to energetic T.K." Replied Tai. "Yeah well at least I'm not fucking Sora." "What the hell? Whats wrong with fucking me?" "Nothing." "Well Tai, it's kind of typical that you'd say that since your the one that's humping her brains out." "Hey, I didn't know you where screwing Sora." "Geez Kari were have you been? Why do you think he shares an apartment with her?" "Look I don't know this stuff I still live at home." "Well T.K. still knows and he lives at home." "Look lets see the movie now." "Okay."

Hellmon stared at an image of the earth. "The Digidestined are all 11 years older and they're all not aware I'm about to attack!" A portal opened in a wall. "Go!" Digimon marched through the portal. Disguised in the group where the digidestineds old Digimon.

The kids where at the mall eating at a small Burger King. "Well, that was just about the worst movie I've ever seen in my life." Said Izzy. "Your telling me! It was a waste of 6 bucks." "That pisses me off that we wasted money on that crap." "I wonder how much that was in all anyway? Lets see 8x6 is... 48 fucking dollars!!" Screamed Joe. Everybody stared at him. "I mean 48 darn dollars." "Trust Joe to mix fun and money with math." Said Kari. "Speaking of math" Tai. He whispered something in Sora's ear. She laughed and said "alot." A sudden rumbling shook the mall. "What the hell!?" Joe screamed. No one stared at him this time. They ran towards the door. "Come on lets check it out." All 8 ran towards the door. They ran out and saw something they hadn't seen in 11 years. "WHAT THE HELL IS KUWAGAMON DOING HERE!?!?" Kuwagamon flew over the mall then circled back and started crashing into buildings cutting them in half. "We must be dreaming. I'm going back home maybe then we'll wake up" said Sora. "Wait I'll go home with you!" replied Tai. They ran off towards their apartment. "Gee I wonder what they're gonna be doing" said Matt. "I feel sick. I need to sit down" said Joe. Then another shocking image appeared, or rather marched down the street. "It's Mammothmon again!" "And, no it can't be." "What?" "I see Gabumon." "Matt!" "Gabumon what are you doing here?" "Well it's a long story but to make it short, after you stayed and we had to go back to the Digiworld, another evil took over. His name is Hellmon. But he took over all the Digimon and turned them into his slaves. We pretended to be taken over but we where still free. He opened a portal to destroy the real world but we got through with the others. And now we've found you. You've got to help us destroy him." The other Digimon ran towards their masters to. "But how? Our Digivices, Tags, and Crests where all transported back." The Digimon held out objects to their owners. "These are them!" Agumon and Biyomon where left standing confused. "Wheres Tai and Sora?" Izzy grinned. "Oh we'll go get them." And they walked of towards "Happy Light Hotel Complex."

Tai and Sora where under the bed sheets doing things that where, needless to say, giving them immense pleasure and making out when 14 things marched through the door. They wondered who they where so as soon as they looked out from under the covers they saw that it was their group and for some odd reason their Digimon. Luckily though their Digimon came through the door last so they had time to roll of the bed, make a loud thump, hear a loud "shut up you stupid kids," from next door, and put pants on and a bra (yes both of them where wearing one.). "Hello Sora. Why don't you have a shirt on?" "Oh, well you see it was getting kind of hot in hear to us." "Veryyyyy hot." cut in Tai. Sora punched him. "And we where so hot that we took our shirts off to cool down." "Although we never really wanted to cool down untill 6 people forgot to knock!" said Tai. A puzzled look came over Biyomon and Agumon's faces as they watched Sora punch Tai and mumble under her breath "shut up you ass." "And why are you wearing a bra Tai?" "Ummm. But anyway. How did you get back?" "Here's the story in miniature. After the Digimon left a Digimon named Hellmon took over everybody and sent them into Earth to destroy it but our Digimon where not turned evil like the rest so they got our tags, crests, and Digivices and brought them back through so we can defeat Hellmon." T.K. said this is one breath. "Like I said before T.K. You are to Energetic!" "Oh yeah well at last I didn't come up with a poor excuse to cover for..." Sora stopped him and the Digimon then watched as Sora punched T.K., Matt punched Sora, Tai punched Matt, Kari punched Matt, Mimi filed her nails, Joe started reading a book, and Izzy looked around for a phone jack to dial on o the net. Things hadn't changed at all.

Sora and Tai got shirts on and they walked into the streets. "Well, the world is in peril again and your having sex." said Matt. "I used protection!" "What's sex?" They where shocked to find that Agumon and Biyomon where listening. "Uh, nothing. He said we where eating chex! Its a food." "Oh." The Digimon then walked ahead with the rest of the group. "You know if you're having it all the time I think they'll find out about it." Matt then walked ahead followed by Sora and Tai. They suddenly stopped at the mall, or at least where the mall used to be. It was a firey crushed building along with all the other buildings as far as the eye could see. "Wow." "We better find Hellmon." "That won't be so easy." "Why not?" "Cause he's not in this world. He's still in the Digiworld. He only sends Digimon over." "Then this will be hard." "We have to find the place where the portal is opening." said Joe. "Okay the best way to find a portal is to search everywhere." Tai seemed very eagar to say this. "And we cover more ground if we split up. Me and Sora will cover the west district." And Sora and Tai ran off. "God help us all. Well if its in the west district we wont find it." "Hey wait for us!" Sora and Tai had ran off so fast that Biyomon didn't relize they had left and they ran after them. "Okay, Izzy and Joe you cover South District. Mimi and Izzy cover East. Me and T.K. will cover North District. Lets go." And so the kids all left with their Digimon.

Do I evan need to explain what Tai and Sora where doing? It would fool you. They searched for the portal for 5 minutes till they found a warehouse. "Okay you guys stay out here and we'll search in here. If we're not back in 15 minutes or if you hear any loud screams coming from inside than come in." The Digimon okayed this and they ran inside. They started to remove their clothes as soon as they got in. I'm not going to go into detail on what they did. All I need to say is that they shouldn't have told the Digimon to come in when they heard screaming. I will now switch to the Digimon's point of veiw.

"I wonder why they didn't want to bring us in?" "I don't know." "Hey I think I heard Sora scream." "What?" "Listen." There was suddenly a faint scream from the warehouse. It sounded like "AHHOOOOOOOOHH." "I wonder what it is?" "Wait I here something else." "YEAH! YEAH!" "Lets go!"

Tai and Sora where still getting it on as one would say. They suddenly heard footsteps over all the screaming, moaning, and yeahs coming from, suprise suprise, Sora. They grabbed their clothes, and ran into a nearby room. They quickly through their clothes on and ran out. "Sora, Tai are you okay? We heard screaming." "Oh we just where startled because we stepped on a loose board and it creaked and we thought it was someone." "But what about the oh yeahs?" "Those! Well... Okay I am going to have to explain this to you sooner or later. Me and Tai are in love." "You are?" "Yes. And when humans are in love they express their feeling by kissing and putting their bodys together." "Like mouth to mouth." "Yes and their are a few other more interesting ways which are rather fun too and thats what was making Sora scream." "Yes." "What are the other ways?" Biyomon and Agumon kept throwing questions at them. "Well one that resulted in the oh yeah was..." Sora elbowed Tai in the gut. "Lets just say its kinda personal." "Okey doke." "Okay, we've searched basically all of the west district. Lets meet at the center of town and wait for the others.

Mimi and Izzy where looking left and right for the portal. "Where is this darn thing. My feet are tired." "Mimi, you scare me." They continued walking. They heard noises coming from a building. "Come on lets check it out." They walked inside. Nothing, at least till they saw Pantomon sitting on a couch in front of a T.V. "Boy I missed this thing." He was watching a sitcom. He turned around and saw them. "Uh-oh."

Palmon digivolved to Togemon

Tentomon digivolved to Kabutarimon

"Electro Shocker!" "Needle Spray!" Phantomon dodged but was struck. "Beaten already!!" He vanished. "Why the hell was that so easy!?" "Who cares it was! Lets get to the center of town so we can sit down and wait for the others.

Notice:This entire thing gets kinda repetitive so I will skip right to the good part.

All the kids and their Digimon sat in the center of town. They talked ignoring the people walking by them and calling them crazy for wanting to stay here. "We've got to find it soon." Suddenly from north came a huge Darktyranamon spitting fire at buildings. "Okay! That way lets go!" They ran past the huge Digimon and continued down the street. They found a large multicolored hole. "Holy fuck." Matt always found the perfect words to use. Tai jumped in followed by Sora and the rest of the group. They came out in a bright castle. "It's Hellmon's castle cloud" said Salamon. "Lets go." They ran through the castle till they arrived at the main chamber. "Hellmon you're going down." "Geez Tai you sound like you did when you where 10." "Okay digivolve." "I think not!" Hellmon's eyes began to glow. The digimon slumped down. "I drained them of their energy. You're nothing without them." "We'll see Hellmon." Suddenly the crests began to glow.

Agumon warp digivolved to Wargreymon

Gabumon warp digivolved to Metalgarurumon

Gomamon warp digivolved to Megazudomon

Patamon warp digivolved to Archangelmon

Salamon warp digivolved to Popeangewomon

Biyomon warp digivolved to Falcongarudamon

Palmon warp digivolved to Rosemon

Tentomon warp digivolved to Ultimatekabutarimon

It had been 11 years but the digidestined still marveled at the digivolving process. "Okay lets go!" said Tai. "You can not win! Hells fist!" "Thorn shooter!" "Electrical Fate" "Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw" "Cross Blaster" "Falcons Wing" "Wings Of Faith" "Hammer Slam" The digimon all attacked. Do I evan need to say what happened? You already know that good will triumph but I'll say it anyway. Hellmon disapeared. They ran out and where warped back to the real world. Unfortunatly their Digimon couldn't come back. So what did they do after that? Kari went home to watch TV. Same case with T.K. Izzy went home and got on the internet. Mimi went and bought make up. Joe studied. Matt slept. And finally Tai and Sora went home and undressed quickly well at the same time Tai tryed to see if it was possible to stick his tounge down Sora's throat.

The End (or is it? Yes actually I'm pretty sure it is. I don't think anything else could happen. Yeah its the end.)


End file.
